Day Games
by Princess Destiny
Summary: The Sequel to Night Games. After such a passionate night spent with Sailor Moon, Mamoru is determined to figure out which of his friends or acquaintances might be the blonde. But the only one who fits the description is his worst enemy, Usagi! Now that he knows it is her, can they get over their differences and start a brand new relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Day Games *****Hard Smut*****  
**Author:** Princess Destiny  
**Email:** princessdestiny AT destinysgateway DOT com  
**Website:** destinysgateway DOT com  
**Facebook:** Link In Profile  
**The Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen Fanfiction Archives:** Link In Profile  
**Rating: **NC 17+ **(M on FFnet)**  
**Summary: **The Sequel to **Night Games**. After such a passionate night spent with Sailor Moon, Mamoru is determined to figure out which of his friends or acquaintances might be the blonde. But the only one who fits the description is his worst enemy, Usagi! Now that he knows it is her, can they get over their differences and start a brand new relationship?  
**Couple: **Usagi And Mamoru  
**Category:** Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen  
**Chapters:** 1/3  
**Status:** Unfinished  
**Year Completed: **2012  
**Size:** 106 KB

**Comments:** Hello everyone! I've been really wanting to get this Fanfic edited and out and I think that everyone has been eagerly waiting for it too. :) This is the beginning of the smuttier stuff and each Fanfic gets hotter and hotter, so don't read unless you're overage. All the major warnings are on the first one, so go check it out if you can't remember what the Fanfic might contain. Mamoru and Usagi are really hot together and I had fun writing it! I have tried really hard to explain what they are both feeling and keep things realistic and how I think they would react in these situations, being intimate with your enemy and yet having a huge crush on their alter-ego.

**Category Info:** This Fanfic is rated **Hard Smut**: It will contain some sex that could be considered forceful or aggressive by some people. It could also have oral sex, blood play, violence, bondage, spanking, torture, masturbation, character death or attempted rape on a character. Sex scenes will be explicit. This is only a vague outline on what it _could_ contain. If you choose to read this, then you have been thoroughly warned and any flames will be ignored. Constructive criticism is different and welcome, but don't review just to tell me how much you hated it.

**Leaving Fanfiction DOT net?:** If you're an Author who is being harassed off of Fanfiction DOT net, because you have Fanfics that are too adult either with sex or violence or some other reason, then please consider moving your stories over to my website. We're completely automated, so you can make an account and upload your Fanfiction and it appeared immediately under Most Recent. We have almost 4,000 Fanfics up there already for you to enjoy and receive a really high amount of traffic from readers and great review are left to help Authors grow and mature as a writer. DGRFA is for romantic Fanfiction about Couples and has just about every fandom and pairing that you can think of!. It's for Happy Endings, but also a sexual or romantic encounter that has an open ending. We will also be shortly adding an Unhappy Endings category, for those Fanfics that have the Couple end up with someone else at the end, or die, or some other ending that isn't fluffy. We put absolutely no restrictions on ratings or content, so your Fanfic can be as sexual or violent as you want.

Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also.

* * *

**DAY GAMES**

**By Princess Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Mamoru lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip, the taste of coffee sliding over his tongue. He swallowed and placed it carefully back onto the table, blue eyes penetrating as he searched the crowds. He looked at a blonde girl with hair down to her backside and shook his head. No, too short. Another girl had the wrong shade of blue in her eyes. Her friend was the right height and build, with the same long slender legs, but her hair was the wrong colour. He had been at this now for an hour, sitting silently in the crowded Arcade, watching people eat, drink, play games and hold conversations with each other standing around or sitting in the booths. It was a Friday night and everyone was out and about, shopping and hanging out with friends. The dark-haired man had picked it for just this reason.

It had been a week now since the incident involving himself and the Senshi of the Moon being trapped behind a bush after a battle by a couple that had been making out. It had created a unique situation, where he and Sailor Moon had engaged in a very frank conversation about sex, which had evolved into caressing each other, then her very shocking proposition to take her somewhere so that he could kiss her. The situation had snowballed from there, ending up with a blindfolded super heroine in his bedroom, totally naked and having sex with a guy who did regularly rescue her in battle, but was a virtual stranger. The sex had been _mind-blowing_ and even now he couldn't get it out of his head. Although she had been his first, the dark-haired man had fooled around with other girls, but good lord she had responded to his every caress and secret fantasy. Including the bondage, hard fucking and spanking.

Was it any wonder that he wanted to see her again desperately?

Who would have thought that behind those innocent blue eyes lay the heart of a true wanton? She had left a little less virginal and Mamoru was ashamed to say that his farewell had been rather distant. He had told her that he would see her next battle and nothing had been planned to meet and be intimate again. He was such a fool!

Mamoru groaned and slapped a hand against his forehead, wondering where his intelligence had gone that night. She was beautiful, caring, sexy as hell and he couldn't wait to be between her thighs again. It frustrated him no end that they both thought that they knew each other and probably from this very Arcade-and Sailor Moon had wanted to tell him her name but he had stopped her-and he had brushed her off. The upperclassman had hinted that it would be bad if they knew each other's real identities and that it would ruin their relationship. It had sounded all well and good at the time, but now he wanted to take it back. Desperately. After careful consideration of the Princess, the Silver Imperium Crystal, his life at the Orphanage, as Tuxedo Kamen and his future, he had decided that he wanted the blonde in his life. Not just as someone to be rescued at the last minute, or even the one night stand he had thought last week was.

"I...want her. I _want_ her." He said harshly, blue eyes hard and longing. The dark-haired man wanted Sailor Moon with something bordering obsession and madness. Her body, her mind and her heart. Everyone in Juuban and maybe the world knew that she and he were together and meant for each other and the news reporters had seen that over and over as they filmed the battles with the Dark Kingdom. The chemistry between the blonde and the hero couldn't be denied and if it hadn't been for last week and that one little incident, he would have gone on ignoring the glaringly obvious. She was his and he was hers and Mamoru was now determined to track her down and show her who he was and try and form some sort of relationship. It might only be a month or a few years or maybe forever, but it was something that he wanted desperately and he would take whatever she wanted to give him.

The problem was that the Dark Kingdom only attacked the world, on an admittedly uncertain schedule, about once a month. This left another three weeks till he potentially saw her and that was far too long in his opinion. And so here Mamoru was in the crowded Crown Games Centre, affectionately referred to as the Arcade, looking for the love of-no, the _lust_ of his life. Maybe more than that... First he had tried to spot her using body type and age, which he had guessed was at around seventeen, but there were far too many girls who fit that criteria. Next had come the blue eyes, almost the exact shade of his own, but he hadn't had any luck there either. Other things had followed as they popped into his head and the hero tried to find her using physical description and now he was using hair. But none of them had hair that long! The upperclassman had almost concluded that perhaps her hair was only long when she was transformed, when he heard a familiar voice.

"A chocolate shake please, Motoki!" Usagi called out cheerfully, leaning over a stool, her elbows on the counter.

"Coming right up, Usagi." Motoki replied, grinning at her. "School just ended, huh?" He queried, looking around for her friends, but not spotting them. The blonde was not often without her close knit group and he wondered why they weren't with her.

The small girl nodded and slipped onto the stool, brushing her long hair out of the way and placing her schoolbag at her feet. "Well, it ended an hour and a half ago, but I got kept back because I was late. The guys decided to go see a movie and I missed out."

The blonde man swiftly made the shake and placed it on a coaster in front of her. "That's a real pity. Are you going to play some games or something?" He asked, trying to keep his attention on her, but was distracted by someone signalling him from the other end of the counter. "Hang on a second, I just need to serve someone." Motoki apologised.

Usagi waved him off, grinning and bending to sip at her shake. She was jostled from behind by someone, a little unhappy about the crowd. She had needed to practically wade to the counter to get her shake and Friday nights were never the best time to come to the Arcade. She had really wanted to see the movie, but it was her fault for sleeping past the alarm that morning, despite Luna yowling in her ear. She sighed and rested her chin on one hand, stirring the drink with her straw absently. Her bad sleep lately had been due entirely to an incident a week ago. Who had known that a battle would end up with her screaming in ecstasy under the masked hero who usually saved her butt in battle? He had been wonderfully passionate and sexy in bed, considerate of the fact that she had been a virgin. It was disappointing to the blonde that the hero hadn't wanted to know her real identity. But she understood his viewpoint. They didn't really know each other, even if their bodies had been _very_ intimate in every sense of the word.

She missed him a lot and wondered if there was something horribly wrong with her for wishing that the Dark Kingdom would attack in their search of energy. She envisioned Tuxedo Kamen swooping in at the last minute to take her from harm's path, then sneaking a kiss under his cloak. Maybe they would even go back to his place. The Senshi of the Moon hadn't minded being blindfolded or restrained in the slightest. Although it stunned her to realize that she was something of a sexual deviant as well as him. He had been quite inventive and being taken hard and fast had turned her on fiercely! "I'm so gentle and shy! How do I like such kinky stuff?" Usagi complained under her breath. She couldn't even share anything with her close friends, who were like sisters. Mars and Jupiter would string the hero out like a thanksgiving turkey if they found out their believed leader had been fucked by him till she screamed.

A flush spread across her cheeks and then she flinched as she suddenly felt a tug in her hair. Her head tilted right back, wondering if she had become caught on something, and met the very close gaze of one Chiba Mamoru, enemy extraordinaire. Usagi blinked at him in astonishment, seeing how disconcertingly close his mouth was to hers and then noticing in annoyance that he had her hair in his hands! "What the hell, jerk?" She growled at him, abruptly straightening and whipping around. Her hair jerked painfully and she winced, reaching out to grab the handful of her beloved hair from his grasp.

Mamoru watched her intently, his eyes slowly narrowing. It had occurred to him when he had heard her voice near his table, ordering a shake, that the blonde had long hair. _Incredibly long blonde hair_. Just like Sailor Moon. At first he had been shocked and thought himself mad, but as he turned to stare at her, something had seemed to shift in his mind. The upperclassman had raked his eyes from the familiar hairstyle of two buns with long streamers of silky golden hair, down her body, noting her height, build and tone of voice. Could it be possible, out of all the girls in Juuban, that he had actually been meeting and fighting with the very person he had been seeking? That Usagi's hair that he was so fond of mocking, was actually identical to the heroine's?

With that thought, something in his brain just clicked and abruptly he recognised her. With a curse on his lips, brain in overload and eyes incredulous, he had gotten to his feet in a daze and made his way over to his nemesis. Without thinking, Mamoru had taken a handful of her hair, noting how warm and silky smooth it was-and just like that, he knew. Knew that it was Sailor Moon and that just as his mask did, the Senshi had to have a glamour over them to make them seem unlike their ordinary selves. It had to be keeping everyone else from recognising them. "Usagi." The dark-haired man whispered in disbelief and longing. It couldn't be true but it was and suddenly everything was making sense. He had always been drawn to her, despite their arguments and he had even admitted privately that she grew more lovely every year. The two girls were both caring and warm, they loved their friends, they both klutzed out, had eyes that were the same shade of blue as himself and even spoke alike! It was absolutely stupid that it had been staring him right in the face and it had only taken him seriously searching for the blonde to have her identity revealed.

As her head titled back and her startled gaze met his, mouths so close that he fought an irrational urge to kiss her, he felt a sense of completion. Usagi had been there constantly for three years and despite their supposed dislike of each other, they had been as drawn together as Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon. It was fate and he wanted her now more than ever. But how to tell Odango Atama without her laughing in his face? Would she still feel passion for him when learning that he was her hated enemy?

"Odango Atama." He replied softly to her demand of what the hell he was doing. Mamoru was disappointed when she reached out and yanked her hair from his hand and he noticed with curiosity as their fingers brushed and her cheeks went red. That was interesting...Usagi didn't usually get flustered around him. Was it possible that she had figured out he was Tuxedo Kamen? But no, he saw with disappointment that her pretty blue eyes were glaring at him far too much for her to know. Her body seemed to be responding to his involuntarily and it was stunning to think that somehow she was reacting to her lover without her knowledge. That Sailor Moon recognized his touch was fiercely arousing and he swiftly hid the ravenous hunger from his gaze. Oh god, he wanted her so badly! If it had been a complete stranger, or someone that he hadn't known that well that came to the Arcade, he was certain that he wouldn't be this turned on. Was it possible that the two of them had been feeling an attraction to each other for some time and hadn't realized it? Their fighting could have been hiding the fact that they had gradually started to have the hots for each other.

Usagi heard him laugh and there was a wry expression in his blue eyes. She had seen _something_ in his gaze moments before that had made her heart start to race madly, but she hadn't recognized the emotion and then it was gone just like that. "Are you laughing at me?!" She asked him angrily, crossing her arms.

Mamoru shook his head and ran a distracted hand through his dark hair, seeing her eyes following the movement. She stared at him for a moment and then sighed and looked away. This wasn't going to work. The place was far too crowded for a proper conversation and she was annoyed with him already. The upperclassman murmured something vague and turned his back to her, going back to his chair. As much as he wanted to stay by her side, it obviously wasn't the time or place for a discussion on their secret identities or their attraction to each other.

The blonde stared after him with a perplexed look in her eyes. "That was the weirdest conversation we've ever had." He had looked at her with such a strange expression in his eyes and she had the feeling that something had changed between them. But how was that possible when she had only seen him once that week when she had run into him outside a dress shop when she was shopping with Rei and Ami? Their conversation had gone as usual with the mocking on his part, her shouting and her friends eventually dragging her away before she could embarrass them further? She shrugged and turned back on her chair to gulp down the rest of her shake and then realized that she had drank to fast and now needed to go to the toilet.

The Senshi of the Moon grumbled a little, then signalled to Motoki that she was leaving her bag behind the counter. She leaned over and let it fall to the ground, then turned to make her way to the Ladies Toilet, pointedly ignoring Mamoru as she passed him.

As he saw Usagi rise to her feet and walk down towards the back of the Arcade, Mamoru watched with curiosity and saw that she was heading to the toilets. Smiling slightly, he got up and scooped his books into his arms, going to the counter where she had abandoned her empty glass and signalling to his best friend that he was leaving them on the side of the counter. Once done, he turned and strode after his enemy turned lover, glancing around with studied casualness to see if anyone was watching. The coast was clear, as her friends weren't there today and Motoki was busy serving people. The dark-haired man saw the Odango enter the girls toilets and frowned, realizing that someone might see him going in after her. But after a few seconds, he saw with surprise that she was coming back out. The blonde looked a little annoyed and then she looked around in a slightly guilty manner and slipped out through the back door that lead to the Management area and wasn't for public access. "You naughty girl, Usagi." He purred under his breath.

This was absolutely _perfect_. He followed her a little more slowly, knowing that there was no hurry. And besides, Mamoru wanted her to go into the toilet before he cornered her. He walked down the hall past the kitchenette and a staff room to the end where the toilets were located. With a quick look about him, noting that they were completely alone, the upperclassman opened the door quietly and slipped inside. He politely tuned out the sounds of the Odango going to the toilet and locked the door behind him, settling back against it to wait.

Usagi flushed the toilet and reached for the door, opening it and walking out towards the basin area. It was then that she realized that she wasn't at all alone and the first instinct was to panic, because although she was a good friend to Motoki, she had never asked if using the staff bathroom was okay. But her blue eyes spotted someone unexpected and she froze, blinking at him. "Mamoru?" She said incredulously, looking him over. Something seemed-off about him. The dark-haired man was leaning against the door dressed in an elegant black shirt and slacks, his hair falling into his deep blue eyes. He was watching her with a disconcerting thoroughness that immediately made her wary.

"Usagi." He said silkily, eyes sliding down over her slender body, remembering how she looked totally naked with all her beautiful white skin. This time when they had sex, he would be certain to take down the hair from the buns. How he had ever thought those luxurious golden locks were a source of amusement was a mystery. Now that he knew that she was Sailor Moon, he was noticing all sorts of things about her that Mamoru never had before.

The Senshi of the Moon eyed him uncertainly for a moment and then turned away and went to the basin, turning on the water and squeezing some liquid soft into her hands. As she scrubbed them, she looked into the mirror, frowning as she saw the jerk was still staring at her closely. What was his problem? "What are you doing back here?" She demanded of him, rinsing her hands and turning to the towel on the rack.

Mamoru straightened and stretched his arms over his head lazily, anticipation growing. Now that the blonde had finished with her business, he could get down to his. "I followed you because I want to-talk." He changed his last word to sound more innocent. After all, he didn't want his quarry escaping. He wondered what Usagi's reaction was going to be when she realized that he was Tuxedo Kamen. Delight? Anger? Disbelief? And then hopefully some mind-blowing pleasure would follow.

She _really_ didn't like the way he was looking at her! Usagi swallowed hard and eyed the upperclassman as if he was a lunatic, then she carefully placed the wet towel back over the rack and walked boldly towards the door. The blonde hadn't been able to fail noting the stretch he had done, muscles rippling under his shirt. She had considered Mamoru attractive for a while now, but they were still enemies and...well, she was sort of with Tuxedo Kamen now. "I don't want to talk to you." She retorted, moving past his form and reaching for the door handle.

Before her fingers could wrap about it, he had stepped in between herself and freedom, chests brushing. "Oh, I think you will." He said mysteriously, eyes glinting down into her own with a growing hunger. She saw it and backed off warily, gaze astonished as the girl figured out that she was being hunted. The dark-haired man followed her as she moved away from him with growing alarm on her face as she found herself suddenly pressed between him and the wall, their every curve fitted perfectly together.

"What are you _doing_, idiot?" Usagi demanded, eyes wide in her face as she felt a hard bulge pressing into her lower stomach. Mamoru was turned on? By _her_? What the hell was going on here? The blonde's cheek's flushed and she felt embarrassed and wary. Her hands came up and shoved at his shoulders, and she gasped as they were both grabbed and slammed over her head. He held them there to the cold tiles and bent down till their faces were close.

"Don't be afraid, Usagi." Mamoru murmured gently, seeing her growing fear as she saw she was trapped by him. She blinked at him uncertainly and then he suddenly crushed her lips under his. The blonde squeaked into his mouth as he tilted his head to the side and kissed her harshly, lips ravenous. She tasted as sweet as she had a week ago, and her limbs were all soft and pliant against his.

Oh god! He was kissing her! The Senshi of the Moon at first felt shock, and then a reluctant rush of lust as she was kissed ruthlessly. Her body started to melt into his and she moaned, eyes still wide and staring at nothing. After a long bone melting moment, he pulled back, their lips almost touching. "What-?" Usagi began, voice croaky and mind desperately trying to figure out what was going on! His kiss felt familiar and she was dazed and aroused. But then she remembered Tuxedo Kamen and she moaned in disbelief. "No, let go. I-I Mamoru what the _hell_?" She shouted at him, trying to wrench her hands free.

The upperclassman gave a small frustrated look and then he sighed and looked up, pushing both of her hands into his one and then the free one went to her hair and stroked downwards. Usagi glared at him and struggled, wriggling her body against his in the most enticing way. "Didn't you feel it?" He asked her softly, eyes locking with hers.

Usagi shook her head in confusion. "Feel what, Mamoru? How dare you kiss me! I'm sort of...with someone right now." She mumbled, looking away. His hand was quite distracting as it trailed down over her hair to her cheek and stroked there. Her skin went red under that touch and she tried kicking at him.

"With who?" Mamoru asked with growing coldness. Did she have a boyfriend? If Usagi had been so intimate with him and was dating someone, he was really going to hit the roof!

"None of your business! But he kisses way better." The blonde retorted, seeing that his fingers had stopped their distracting caress of her throat and Mamoru was staring at her balefully. How was this her fault? He had obviously decided to make a move on her, mistakenly thinking that there was something between them, but she was with Tuxedo Kamen! Even if it was only sex, she was the loyal type and wouldn't be with anyone else until he tired of her. Hopefully the hero never would.

The dark-haired man's blue eyes became like chips of ice. "How long have you been together?" He asked her coldly, lips tight.

"Just a week." Usagi whispered, going a little pale from the grip he had on her hands. She was watching closely and was surprised to see a flash of relief in his gaze, the tall man suddenly slumping.

"Thank god, Odango." He whispered to her, realizing that she was referring to Tuxedo Kamen. Him. It also made him more pleased than he could say that she was being faithful to him. Even though Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon had only gotten together to be intimate for a few hours a week ago, Usagi already considered that she was his only. And he was hers. "You had me really worried for a moment there."

"How is that a relief to you?!" The Senshi of the Moon yelled, glaring at him with blue eyes flashing. She yanked at her arms being held over her head, but his fingers just tightened. "What the hell are you on, Mamoru?"

Mamoru grinned at her sexily, seeing her breath catch at the sight and then his body moved in closer, chest brushing her chin. His knee shoved between her thighs and they were shoved open, so that he could press in till his thigh was shoving up her short skirt. Usagi gawked at him as her hot core came into contact and she squirmed, but was pinned there. "Lust. Pure lust." He said softly, eyes searching hers. His hand suddenly rose and covered her eyes, blocking out the light. If he made her remember being blindfolded the other night, maybe she would recognise his touch.

Usagi panicked a little as she felt his thigh pressing up into her sex through the panties and then it rubbed firmly and she whimpered, trying to inch up on her heels. They might have been enemies, but for some reason her body was responding. Against her will, she felt arousal curl through her from being trapped between his hard body and the wall, restrained and helpless. Oh god, was this because Tuxedo Kamen had been into a little bondage? Was she going to be this way with every guy? The blonde tried to move upwards, but his leg followed and she found herself straddling him, as the thigh began a sexual rhythm. "No!" She said in horror, as she tried to see out from under his hand. Why was he covering her eyes?

"Usagi." He said soothingly, thrusting up harder and faster against her core, feeling the intense heat through his pants and her underwear. He could also sense her response to him. Usagi didn't know that he was Tuxedo Kamen, but her body knew his. "Just feel me. Recognize me." Mamoru whispered into her ear, and then he pulled back and swiftly covered her mouth. The blonde made a desperate sound of protest as he started to kiss her, but his lips became ravenous over her own, kissing with all of the pent up lust and hunger from the last week. As there had not been a battle, he had not known how to contact her. And god, but he wanted Sailor Moon again!

The small girl began to struggle, not wanting to give into the strange feelings between them. It wasn't possible to feel lust for two different men! And certainly not one that she considered an enemy. What had he meant by recognizing him? But as her lips were devoured and his tongue swept along her bottom one to gain entry, her eyes totally covered, something suddenly clicked. She _knew_ this kiss! The hungry way his mouth took hers, tongue duelling with her own. It was familiar and so was the rising tide of lust inside of her. Oh good god, it was Tuxedo Kamen! It was all so familiar and now that the sight had been blocked out as it had in his bedroom when he took her, the blonde could now recognise his touch. With a happy moan she went limp and she started to kiss him back with all of her pent-up ardour.

Mamoru felt the very moment that the Odango realized it was him and she slumped, lips abruptly moving under his and kissing back with an eagerness that made him go instantly hard. His thigh kept rubbing against her and the blonde joined in, starting to ride him up and down. "Sailor Moon." He moaned at her, pulling back slightly.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Usagi breathed back, eyes languorous and filled with joy. "How is this possible? We've known each other for years." She asked him, before diving back in for a deeper kiss.

The dark-haired man kissed her hard and ruthlessly, then moved back to study her face. "I have no idea, Usagi." He whispered against her lips, feeling indescribably happy that the one he had been so intimate with, was someone that he had known for years. One that he did fight with, but was closest to in the world. She was Odango Atama, but she was also Sailor Moon and there was no one else that he would rather be intimate with. It was clear that things had changed drastically between them now that they both knew that their one who was their worst enemy, was their lover too. Mamoru was very grateful that Usagi wasn't shouting at him and had seemed to accept the change in their life as he had.

"You scared me, jerk." The blonde growled, breaking away from the devastating kiss and shoving her hands into his chest to push him back. Mamoru looked at her searchingly and a hand rose to cup her cheek as her fingers clung to his shirt, unwilling to fully separate from his warmth. Kissing her like that had pretty much freaked her out, especially when Usagi had been feeling lust for the upperclassman and hadn't known why!

"Are you disappointed that Tuxedo Kamen turned out to be me?" Mamoru asked her softly, delighted when the blonde leaned into his touch. They had just found out that their worst enemy in the world was their lover of a week ago and they didn't exactly know how to feel. But it would have truly destroyed him to learn that Usagi now hated him after learning he was Tuxedo Kamen. She had feelings for the hero and he knew it deep in his heart, but she had to like the real him too.

Usagi's blue eyes went wide in shock at his question and she nibbled nervously on her bottom lip, blushing as his gaze dropped to her mouth and became rather heated. "No." She responded honestly, fingers pulling him back towards her until her breasts brushed his chest. The blonde was having the worst time trying to figure it all out and she was feeling some curiously contrary emotions. Shock and disbelief, joy and delight, fear and uncertainty, lust and affection. Good lord, things were now going to be complicated now that Juuban's two nemesis' had been intimate without even knowing. She had deep feelings for Tuxedo Kamen, maybe even more than just a crush and she sure as hell was hot for his body! But Mamoru was sort of an enemy and they had always fought.

The upperclassman's hand caressed her cheek and then his fingers slid under her chin, tilting it up towards him as he bent over her. The other hand went to the wall over her shoulder, boxing her in. Mamoru looked down into her wide blue eyes with possessiveness and growing hunger, desperate to have his lips on hers again. "Then, you're happy that I'm the masked hero?" He questioned silkily, lips moving closer to hers until their breath mingled. He saw her breath catch and felt a surge of fierce satisfaction at how his mere presence was affecting her. No matter what Usagi said, he could sense her lust for him and she wasn't shouting or staring at him in hate.

"Mamoru..." She murmured uncertainly, desperate to feel his lips on hers again. Usagi didn't know what was going to happen now between them, but the hunger in his eyes was clear and the way he had followed her to the bathroom, locked the door and then kissed her till her senses reeled, proved just how much Mamoru wanted her. And she wanted _him_. Did anything else really matter? Yes, he was Tuxedo Kamen and she had never expected them to find out each other's identities so quickly, or the fact that they knew each other so well, but all that mattered right now was them. "I'm glad it's you. So happy in fact and god I-I want-" She broke off, flushing and eyes averting shyly. Could she just come out and say that she wanted him between her legs? To fuck her lights out?

She was happy it was him! The dark-haired man gave a growl of hunger and his lips sought hers, kissing the blonde hard and possessively. His arms swept about her, locking Usagi to his body, mouth moving heatedly over her own. He broke back for a moment, seeing how dazed and passionate her deep blue eyes were. "I'm glad that it's you too, Odango." He breathed, licking over her bottom lip, eyes full of lust. He felt overwhelmed with need and joy and he couldn't describe the emotions inside of him right then. Confused and yet it was almost like he had come home. Who would have thought that Sailor Moon, the girl he cared for so much, and lusted for so deeply over the last week since they had sex, would turn out to be the bratty younger teen that he never got along with?

Usagi gave a moan of helpless lust and her face moved forward, closing the distance between them. The two kissed hungrily for many minutes, his hard muscled body crushing hers into the wall. Hands slid down from her waist to her ass, cupping and pushing her into his groin. The blonde felt the hardness there from his erection and whimpered, cheeks flushing with passion. She wanted Mamoru so badly right now! Her panties flooded with wetness and she writhed against him. She was the one to pull back then, arms clinging to his broad shoulders and her core rubbing frantically against his cock through his slacks, her skirt up high on her thighs. "Wait, should we talk about this?" She wondered aloud, barely able to think with his hands massaging her backside so temptingly, the gleam of ravenous lust in his blue eyes as they gazed down into hers.

Mamoru saw the emotions clearly in her expressive eyes and knew that they echoed his own. They were both uncertain, yet becoming lost in a deep lust that burned through their bodies. Maybe right then wasn't the time for discussion, but to just _feel_ each other. He had waited an entire week to have Sailor Moon back in his arms and he didn't want to wait another minute to be intimate; to touch her everywhere and hear the blonde's cries of passion for him. "We can talk later." He growled at her, blue eyes burning down into her own. He stared at her for a long moment and saw complete surrender in her gaze as she understood what he had in mind. That Odango wanted him too was very clear and he came hard inside of his pants, straining against the material. With a moan he pulled completely back and lowered her arms from about his shoulders, the upperclassman took one of her small hands and drew it down to his aching cock, wrapping her fingers about him and hearing her moan.

She was rather stunned by his boldness, but understood. It was like a week ago, when Tuxedo Kamen had pinned her to the tree and ground his arousal into her ass to make certain that she knew what was going to happen between them next and was a willing participant. Usagi's finger tightened about his cock and she stroked under his hand, her throat arching up towards his face with her eyes closed in complete abandon. Warm lips covered her own and she was kissed deeply, a hand going into her hair and tugging on a ponytail to pull her head back more. Mamoru devoured her lips and she whimpered into his mouth, feeling the pleasure spreading through her body. "Please." The girl whispered against his lips.

"Please what, Usagi?" He demanded roughly, fingers winding into her silky hair and his body shoving hers into the tiled wall. Her fingers were trapped between them, still wrapped about his cock. His other hand still cupped her ass and thrust her up into him, completely dominating her smaller body. Usagi gave a moan in delight his controlling her body, as he had a week ago. She very much enjoyed being under his power and it turned Mamoru on like a burning blaze, the exquisite sensations cascading through his body as he pressed firmly into her soft curves. "Please _fuck me_"?" He said silkily, feeling her shudder under him.

Usagi's lips brushed his and her fingers slid over his hard flesh under the slacks, loving the sting from her head where his fingers were wound tightly into her blonde locks and the way Mamoru's form was pinning hers under him to the wall. She had loved his forcefulness when they had been intimate last week and they were both burning up from an uncontrollable lust. She had shuddered in pure delight at his filthy words and moaned aloud as he crushed her lips under his again for long moments, hips thrusting his cock into her hand. "Yes!" She groaned to him, blue eyes passionate and seductive as she glanced up at him from under her lashes, their mouths brushing across each other's again. "Please fuck me, Mamoru." She pleaded, a hand sliding up over his chest to his throat. The Senshi of the Moon watched as his eyes closed and the dark-haired man seemed to savour her touch as she caressed over his neck and around the back to his hair.

Mamoru found his head tugged down more, lips forced to her own as she licked and sucked his mouth, tongue sliding inside. He moaned at her taking control and submitted as Usagi kissed him eagerly, their lips moving over each other's wild and passionately. The upperclassman jerked back, not wanting to wait another moment to do exactly to the blonde what he had been dreaming about for a week. She was willing and lustful and he almost couldn't stand it!

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

**Comments:**The next Chapter will be out in a few days. I am trying to finish **Hot Topic** and there _might_ be an extra Chapter. I want to do a scene on the balcony. LOL


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Day Games *****Hard Smut*****  
**Author:** Princess Destiny  
**Email:** princessdestiny AT destinysgateway DOT com  
**Website:** destinysgateway DOT com  
**Facebook:** Link In Profile  
**The Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen Fanfiction Archives:** Link In Profile  
**Rating: **NC 17+ **(M on FFnet)**  
**Summary: **The Sequel to Night Games. After such a passionate night spent with Sailor Moon, Mamoru is determined to figure out which of his friends or acquaintances might be the blonde. But the only one who fits the description is his worst enemy, Usagi! Now that he knows it is her, can they get over their differences and start a brand new relationship?  
**Couple: **Usagi And Mamoru  
**Category:** Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen  
**Chapters:** 2/3  
**Status:** Unfinished  
**Year Completed: **2012  
**Size:** 106 KB

**Comments:** Hello everyone! Hope you like this smuttiness between Mamoru and Usagi. They're so cute, caring about each other even though they're having sex. :) Please don't forget to leave your review on the site, even if you just copy and paste from Facebook. I really love all your comments and hearing that you enjoyed my writing. I wish that I could write more, but work is getting in the way. Darn. Hopefully I will be writing this Series for a _very _long time. I always wanted to write a Fanfic Series where they were smallish stories, but all interconnected. It makes it much easier than writing one huge story!

**Leaving Fanfiction DOT net?:** If you're an Author who is being harassed off of Fanfiction DOT net, because you have Fanfics that are too adult either with sex or violence or some other reason, then please consider moving your stories over to my website. We're completely automated, so you can make an account and upload your Fanfiction and it appeared immediately under Most Recent. We have almost 4,000 Fanfics up there already for you to enjoy and receive a really high amount of traffic from readers and great review are left to help Authors grow and mature as a writer. DGRFA is for romantic Fanfiction about Couples and has just about every fandom and pairing that you can think of!. It's for Happy Endings, but also a sexual or romantic encounter that has an open ending. We will also be shortly adding an Unhappy Endings category, for those Fanfics that have the Couple end up with someone else at the end, or die, or some other ending that isn't fluffy. We put absolutely no restrictions on ratings or content, so your Fanfic can be as sexual or violent as you want.

Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also.

* * *

**DAY GAMES**

**By Princess Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Mamoru pulled back from the blonde and grabbed her hand from about his neck, dragging the blonde to the basin and shoving her against it. He saw her flushed cheeks in the mirror as he made her face it and then pushed the girl down flat between the basins, her cheek to the smooth counter and her ass in the air. "Don't move." He warned her. Good lord, but he wanted to be inside this girl! To touch Usagi everywhere and hear her moans of pleasure in his ear. She didn't resist his taking control and he felt a rush of pure lust burn through him at the thought of what was about to come. A week was _far_ too long for them to be apart.

The blonde gave a delicious shiver of excitement and lust and lay there, bent over the basin. She just loved him dominating her! At this angle she was looking at the wall and could only see his form moving from the corner of her eye. She was _more than_ happy to give in to anything this man wanted. He was right, their talking could wait till later and right now she wanted him desperately. Usagi lifted her head slightly as she felt her hands taken one at a time from where they had been dangling at her side and then there was something being wrapped about her wrists and bound tightly.

Mamoru tightened the leather belt that he had tugged from about his waist, making certain that it bound her arms behind her back, but didn't hurt Usagi. "Okay, sweetheart?" He asked her, bending down to her face. If the blonde had looked uncertain in the slightest, he would have immediately untied her. She nodded and smiled and he kissed her cheek, then straightened. "Usagi, I have to warn you that I've been fantasizing about us being together again for a week and all sorts of dirty things have been going through my mind." He said almost conversationally. The dark-haired man strode quickly back to the door and made certain that it was locked tight, before returning to the girl.

"Me too." Usagi admitted with a blush, biting her lip. Good lord had she! All sorts of dreams had emerged from her mind after having sex with Tuxedo Kamen. They had led to fantasising, even during class and she had barely been sleeping. That her crush turned out to be Mamoru was actually a relief for her and she knew that she could trust him. They might argue, but he would never hurt her and the fact that they had been drawn together as normal humans _and _superheroes, had to mean something. Right? The blonde and he had an incredible amount of hunger between them and she knew now that without the secrets between them, she could enjoy being with him. Her chin was grabbed and her head turned almost painfully upwards, a pair of skillful lips covering her own for a long moment. She was kissed hard and then released again.

"Good. Very good." He said in satisfaction, blue eyes darkening. He stood back and admired his work, seeing the girl he had considered his enemy tied helplessly. Her arms were behind her back, bent down low over the basin area with her backside in the air. Her short white skirt had ridden up to show just a hint of her panties and he could see her long slender legs and remembered them wrapped about him. Usagi wriggled against him, a breathy moan on her lips and he could see how turned on she was. "My little bunny, I am going to fuck you so hard." Mamoru said harshly, putting a hand down to the bulge in his pants.

The blonde moaned out loud at his words, ass thrusting back at him. Oh god _yes_! "Whatever you want." She purred at him, eyes gleaming with desire. She was thrilled at his pet name for her and couldn't wait to see where Mamoru was going to touch her. Usagi wanted his hands everywhere, his mouth on her body, his fierce growls in her ear as he fucked her. The upperclassman seemed completely unrestrained about her in a way that she had never seen before in the years she had known him, and that aroused her beyond belief. He was hiding a dark passionate nature and hers seemed to echo it perfectly.

Good lord, but this girl was perfect for him! How had he overlooked such a gorgeous sexy young woman, who had been right under his nose? Now that the glamour was gone, it was so easy to see that she was Sailor Moon. They had the same hair, features and body height, the same beautiful deep blue eyes and shy smile, the caring heart. He wanted it all. Mamoru's hands rose and he roughly shoved her skirt up to her waist, fingers sliding between her thighs to feel the wet heat from her core coming through the panties. He stroked firmly back and forth over the lips of her sex for a long moment, hearing her helpless whimpers of lust and then the material was yanked down.

Usagi went to kick the undies about her ankles off, but heard him kneeling and a hand stopped her. With surprise, she felt them tugged over her shoes and then tied about her ankles tightly. "Mamoru?" She said uncertainly, realizing that she was completely bound. At least the last time she had kept her arms above her head willingly. The dark-haired man was taking this to a new level, somehow the fact that she couldn't move and was at his complete mercy, made her even more aroused.

"No talking!" Mamoru said in a hard lustful tone, eyes raking over her bare backside and down the long white legs to the tied ankles. He quickly slipped off her shoes and socks and tossed them to the side. His gaze went to her head as he saw movement and saw her nodding in acknowledgement of his words. It was such a huge turn on to dominate her and was bringing out a dark side in him that the upperclassman never knew that he possessed. Usagi knew that he would never harm her and the moment she showed fear or discomfort, he would draw back.

The Senshi of the Moon knew that she could trust her lover-he was the one who had always risked his life in battle to protect her!-and was only a little worried about being totally helpless before him. She moaned a little as he caressed over her sex, rubbing the clit as his other hand moved over her thigh. Wetness trickling from her folds, fingers moving slickly.

"The safe word is Zoisite." He told her softly, stroking his hand over her ass and then both went to it and started kneading. The girl groaned at him and thrust her hips back, totally approving.

"Zoisite?" Usagi gasped at him, surprised and amused. His fingers were pure magic on her backside and she melted back into him. Mamoru seriously wanted to use _that_ name as the one to say if she thought he had gone too far and wanted him to stop?

Mamoru chuckled and then bent down to run his tongue over the curve of her smooth rear, loving the taste of her. And then when she was relaxed, his hand slapped down on the same spot. The girl flinched and then flopped back down, inching up on her feet a little. "It will get my attention enough to stop whatever I'm doing." He told her with a grin.

Oh yeah, it would at that! The Senshi of the Moon moved her face to a more comfortable spot, thankful that someone was keeping the toilets spotless. She wondered when Motoki or one of his staff would try and use the toilets and just how far along she and Mamoru would be at that stage. The blonde did _not_ want to be caught having sex! "The door is locked, isn't it?" She asked him nervously. His hand slapped her backside sharply, bringing a sting and she moaned at him in pleasure and then fell silent. He didn't want her talking and it continued the illusion of him controlling her, which was a real bloody turn-on!

He was pleased that she got the point immediately and glanced over his willing victim in a considering manner. This was fucking hot tying her up in the bathroom where anyone could try and burst in at any moment. His cock felt so hard that he was dying to fuck her, but wanted to drag it out. The anticipation was just as delicious. "Usagi, lay down flat. I'm going to lift your legs up." Mamoru instructed her. He saw the blonde move up a bit, awkwardly turning her body so that her breasts were flat to the space between the basins and her forehead to the mirror. As soon as he saw that she was secure, he knelt down behind her and then lifted her bound legs over him, parting them about his neck.

Usagi was curious as she felt her body lifted so that she was laying flat out, thighs on either side of his face and his hot breath on her wet core. It twitched and she gritted her teeth, dying to have his mouth on her. It was a precarious position with her arms bound behind her and nothing to grab onto, but she trusted him. Finally the dark-haired man's mouth touched her aching flesh and she cried out as a tongue licked along her folds, her thighs clamping to his ears and her bound ankles curling up about the back of his head to hold him there.

Mamoru grinned against her and then he started to lick and suck, moaning in delight at the taste of her. The blonde's legs were clamped so tight about his head that he could barely move, but he liked that too. He fell to pleasuring her, turned on fiercely by the helpless lustful whimpers and his hips thrusting back and forth below. The dark-haired man slowly stuck his tongue into her entrance, hearing a shriek and then she thrust backwards, shoving him on till he felt smothered by her. He yanked back and took a deep breath. "Usagi, try to stay still." He scolded her, hand going to her outer thighs and gripping tightly to try and control her movements. She was so passionate!

"Mmm." She muttered at him in a hungry daze, still shuddering in pleasure from the remembrance of his tongue sliding up inside of her. More. She wanted more! The blonde gave a protesting sound when he didn't continue, then practically purred as the upperclassman sensed her wishes and his mouth went back to her. Her blue eyes rolled back in her head as Mamoru lapped at her with his tongue and then swiftly stuck it between her folds and drove up inside.

He felt her desperately trying not to shove herself onto his flesh as he slowly began to slide his tongue in and out, keeping it tense. Usagi gave a sexy little moan and it turned him on, his cock so hard in his pants it felt almost painful. The taste of her was driving Mamoru mad and he wanted to give her all the pleasure she could take, enjoying it as much as she did. He could feel it through their bond, the link that usually let him know that Sailor Moon was in danger. It was sort of odd, but he hadn't really _noticed _it before, when he was around Odango Atama, but now that he knew she was the heroine, it was there in the back of his mind.

His fingers went so tight about her thighs that he knew she would have bruises and then he started to speed up, fucking her faster and harder until she was crying out in ecstasy and suddenly climaxing, thighs clamping to his ears and her calves shoved to the back of his head. Mamoru's eyes widened as he couldn't take out his tongue from her clenched inner muscles and couldn't withdraw from the amazing slender legs about him. But even though he couldn't really breath, he was in utter heaven!

Usagi floated down from her haze and felt Mamoru trying to draw back. With a gasp, blue eyes wide, she quickly unclenched her thighs and let him go. "I'm sorry!" She wailed at him in embarrassment. "It felt so goood." Her last word was a breathy moan and she heard him laugh softly. His tongue pulled out and he licked over her, drinking up her cum before pulling back. The upperclassman's hands caressed over her thighs and up over her hips, massaging her backside until she relaxed.

Mamoru gently pulled her legs up and slipped out, standing and putting them back to the floor again. Both of his hands went to her ass below her bound hands and massaged the curve, loving her whimpers of pleasure. His fingers then slid upwards under her blue top, along the silky skin of her back, until he felt her bra. He stepped in close and rubbed his erection against her backside. To his delight, Usagi ground back at him. The dark-haired man thought that he was going to orgasm right there and he quickly pulled back, his hand reaching for his zipper as the other traced along the strap of her bra. The upperclassman yanked it down and undid the button, reaching in to free his cock. It fell out onto her backside and she shivered in response.

Was he going to take her now? Usagi sure as hell hoped so! She had already cum and Mamoru was a very attentive lover, even if he loved the domination. The blonde sort of wished that she could touch him too, but this was just as exciting! Even after that amazing release, she was still aching to have him inside, remembering the ecstasy they had felt together. To her surprise his hard aroused flesh rubbed over her backside and then slide between her thighs, stroking gently back and forth against her drenched core. "Mamoru." She whimpered at him, wanting him to thrust inside of her and take her hard like he had a week ago.

The dark-haired man's eyes were dark with hunger and he was rather thoughtful as he looked at her top. More than anything, he wanted to slice it from her with one of his roses, but the girl would have to walk out of the Arcade with all of her clothes intact He moved in a faster rhythm between her legs, not penetrating, but feeling the heat of her wet flesh parting about his shaft. Mamoru's hands went to her top and pulled it upwards to above her breasts. "I guess I didn't think about how to get these off of you once you were tied." He whispered wickedly, going down to her bra and unhooking it from the back.

Usagi giggled at him and obligingly lifted her upper body from the bench again so that the bra too was shoved up above her breasts. They spilled out and she shivered at the coldness of the counter against her warm flesh. A moment later, she felt his hands on them, sliding between her and the cold porcelain of the basin and moaned at the heat. One hand left to gently push her cheek firmly to the counter, telling her without words that wanted her to stay there and then it went back to her breast, kneading them till she felt wetness flooding from her sex, his cock still driving harder along her.

Mamoru groaned and closed his eyes, bending down over her with his bare hands on her magnificent large breasts. His hard length pressed up into her folds at her entrance as he felt himself reaching his peak and then his body exploded into orgasm, his release pumping out into her folds. Usagi cried out a few moments later as he started to thrust against her again, brushing her clit and she followed him into the ecstasy, body writhing under his. It was the most beautiful sight and his breath caught.

The dark-haired man lay down over her flat, crushing his hands between her breasts and the counter. His thighs pressed to hers, soft cock rubbing over her sensitive flesh. Mamoru's cheek pressed to hers and he enjoyed the sensation of warm willing skin against his own. "Odango, can I keep you?" He moaned at her longingly. Usagi was just so gorgeous and he wanted her under him, _with him_. It didn't matter that they were worst enemies to everyone else, as long as she was his lover in private.

Her blue eyes flew wide, liking how it felt to have the warm heavy male laying over her so possessively. Could he keep her? She thought about it for a moment and then blushed. "Yes?" She said shyly. Usagi was more than happy to belong to Mamoru, even if they were supposed to be enemies. She had often thought about what her first lover would be like and honestly had considered that he would be a kind gentle man who would make love to her each night when he came home from work. Yes, she had thought they would be married! But the blonde was in no way disappointed that the dream had been destroyed. Mamoru was handsome and sexy and she loved every moment being with him intimately. Maybe they could even be friends as well as lovers?

Mamoru didn't move for a long moment, savouring the moment, but then reality crashed down on him. "Damn!" The upperclassman swore as he jerked back, hands sliding out from under her. He wanted to keep her! This was so crazy. He and Odango Atama had been enemies up until about an hour ago, though they had been lovers unknowingly for a week now. It was so stunning that their relationship was changing so rapidly and his emotions were most definitely getting in the way. His hands went to her waist and gripped firmly as he started to rub his cock along her sex with more urgency, feeling himself becoming harder. She had said yes! But he didn't exactly know what he intended to do with her. The upperclassman hadn't exactly been thinking clearly when he asked the question, overwhelmed by the pleasure he had just experienced. He wanted this girl with something like a madness burning inside, but they had a lot between them. He was Tuxedo Kamen and she was Sailor Moon.

Usagi whimpered as she felt another orgasm approaching and then she heard a rustling noise and something soft fell over her eyes. She recognised the handkerchief from his tuxedo tat he had used on her a week ago and felt a thrill of desire and excitement as her eyes were bound and she couldn't see a thing. "Is it weird that we both like me to be bound and blindfolded?" She groaned at him, wondering if their sexual escapades were normal. They were fucking hot though!

"Not weird, but it's certainly it is something that only long term couples usually try. It's generally done with someone they trust implicitly." With his words, Mamoru was telling her how much she trusted him instinctively and that he would never abuse that. He trusted her too. They had known each other for years, but this was only the second time that they had been intimate. It fairly took his breath away, the level of trust that this small girl had for him. The dark-haired man gently stroked over her bare back and then his hips moved backwards, the broad head of his cock finding her entrance. Without a word, he smoothly drove in, moaning aloud as her wet inner muscles parted about him and gripped like a glove. She was so tight!

The Senshi of the Moon's mouth was open wide in a soundless scream of pleasure as she was filled and his length thrust in to the hilt. She gasped then and heard it echoed, then he was pulling back out quickly and thrusting back down. The blonde's teeth bit into her bottom lip as Mamoru began a rhythm inside of her, growing faster and harder by the second. She felt her body rocking back and forth over the bench, nipples rubbing over tiles and unable to see a thing. Being blind totally heightened the experience and she could only moan in delight as she was fucked ruthlessly.

"Oh sweetheart, you feel so good." Mamoru said silkily, his lashes falling down over his eyes. He kept them shut as he bent down over her, mounting the blonde hard and then starting to fuck her ravenously. It felt so incredible and the pleasure was burning through him, spiralling higher. He could smell her scent of flowers and his hands were clamped over the soft skin of her hips to keep her there as his hips thrust wildly. The blonde's whimpers were driving him on to take her more, to feel her sex clenching about him and know that she was thinking only of him as he was her. His Usagi... His little bunny.

Usagi could hear his harsh breathing as he lay down over her, chest to her back and tight on her hips. His cock was thrusting in so fiercely and hard that she knew that she would have bruises later on, but loved every moment. Her hands clenched together against his stomach and she could only lay there as he fairly devoured her, muscled body moving over her own. Her hips tried to keep up but then fell still to let him take control with the hard strokes. He felt so good inside of her, penetrating in so deep, his thick length filling her. The blonde really wished that he was pressing on her clit more, but at that angle it wasn't possible. "Ma-Mamoru." The blonde whimpered out as she felt her stomach tighten and then she was climaxing, shrieking out her lungs. A hand clapped over her mouth to muffle the noise, so that no one could hear and she really tried to stop the helpless wailing as the pleasure crashed through her, but she had little control.

Mamoru held onto her mouth as his movements became more brutal, ramming in deeply to try and achieve his peak. Her small body shook back and forth as he took her, movements fast and jerky. And then his length swelled and his balls tightened and he exploded into rapture, teeth bared and vaguely seeing his frightening expression of hunger and lust in the mirror as the release gripped him. He kept thrusting for a moment until he stopped pumping into her wet heat and he slumped onto her back, the two of them panting.

Good lord, it was just as incredible as it had been in his room the other day! The dark-haired man _had_ wondered if their passion had burned that high because it had been their first exciting time together, but no, they were really this good together. "Are you alright?" Mamoru whispered, pulling his fingers away from her mouth and yanking the blindfold from her pretty blue eyes so he could see if she was in distress. Usagi smiled slightly and he could see the passion in her eyes, the flush on her cheeks and the way she looked completely sated. Thank god, because he hadn't been able to control himself from taking her that way.

The Senshi of the Moon stretched out under him, pressing herself onto his flaccid length more firmly. He hadn't pulled out of her yet and she almost grinned at the dirtiness of it. They had just had sex in Motoki's private bathroom with an Arcade full of people! "I'm perfect. It felt so good, Mamoru." She replied honestly and felt lips brushing her cheek. And then he lay over her more firmly and his face moved down in front of hers, their eyes meeting and lips brushing.

"I want to take this back to my place," Mamoru said softly, searching her expression for any sign of reluctance. Would she come with him as she had the other night? Usagi's lips pursed slightly in thought, brushing his own and then she slowly nodded. He could see a growing excitement in her gaze that echoed his own. Before he could say anything more, her lips moved closer and she pressed them to his, kissing softly. The upperclassman returned it and then moved back, straightening up. The dark-haired man caressed her ass and then he pulled his length from inside her wet heat. "Stay there." He told her softly. The dark-haired man pushed her down flat to the cold basin again and put his lips to the curve of her hip, then he licked upwards, hands wandering over her legs.

Usagi was still lost in the haze of her pleasure from their coupling and she lay there as his tongue and hands went to work over her, leaving trails of fire everywhere he touched. And then he fell silent and she felt his hand on her arm, pulling her up and turning her. The blonde was surprised when she was taken towards the far wall a few feet from the toilets and then he looked her up and down thoughtfully. What on earth was he up to now? She was absolutely up to whatever it was!

"Are you up for a little unusual sex?" The dark-haired man asked her cautiously, thinking about something he wanted to try. She eyed him curiously and then smiled slightly, trust in her blue eyes. He couldn't help pressing a hard quick kiss to her lips, loving the touch of her soft pink lips against his own. "Turn towards the wall and then bend over with your head towards your ankles." He instructed.

The girl blinked at him, head turning to the side as she considered what he was up to and then she shrugged and turned, bending down with her arms still bound over her lower back. Her top fell over her eyes and she wriggled about, trying to use the wall to push it up, but it and the bra just tumbled down again. Mamoru laughed in amusement and told her to leave it, then asked if it was too uncomfortable in that position. She thought about it, head completely upside down with her ass in the air, her clothes over her head. It was hardly romantic, but she was aroused as hell at the thought of having dirty hard sex at such a vulnerable angle. "It's a bit hard on my legs because I can feel the muscles pulling and I'm getting a bit dizzy, but other than that it's okay." She replied, a grin spreading across her face. The dark-haired man was so creative.

Mamoru stepped back to admire the picture, almost drooling as he watched her. Usagi was bent over double, her breasts to her thighs, hands trapped behind her back. He couldn't see her face because of the clothing, but that really couldn't be helped unless he wanted to draw her up and unbind her so that she could remove the top. He thought about it for a moment, but his cock was hard and needy and he wanted to be inside of her right now.

In that position, the blonde's curvy backside was facing him and he could clearly see her drenched core with her pink flesh. Mamoru moved towards her quickly and gently pushed the girl to the wall, her back flush against it, with head still down at her ankles. His hand slapped down firmly on her ass and she squealed at him in shock. The dark-haired man pressed his aching arousal to her core, which was at the perfect height that way and his blue eyes darkened in hunger. "This might get a bit rough, Usagi. Are you still okay with it?" He asked her, peering down at her hidden face. He crouched down and pulled the top upwards, revealing her red face and he tucked the material into her bra to keep it up.

Usagi giggled, feeling all the blood going into her head and her cheeks heating up. She felt nervous, but also excited. It was so strange to be upside down like that, but whatever he wanted to try was fine with her. "I'm good." She purred at him, wiggling her ass at him. She gasped as he smirked and stroked her cheek before rising and moving closer to rub his hard erection over her wet sex. The dark-haired man growled something that she didn't catch and then abruptly a thick steel was driving hard right past her folds, sinking in and impaling her till she felt his balls slapping. Their feet and legs were mingling, her head down near her shins as Mamoru went deeply and paused. "Still alright, sweetheart?" He asked her, just to make sure. He heard the girl give a long drawn-out moan, which sent shivers down his spine.

"God, yes! Keep going." Usagi said breathily, tilting her hips back to shove herself onto him more. It felt bloody incredible to have him inside of her at that angle and he was going in so deep. The dark-haired man didn't reply and she felt him drawing out and then drove hard back in, rocking her body into the wall.

Mamoru made certain to keep his knees from hitting into her face, spreading his legs wider as he pulled out and went back in. The blonde cried out as he began to go back and forth, thrusts harder at each turn. Hands gripped her ass hard and watched with hungry eyes as he saw his cock penetrating through her pink wet flesh each time.

The Senshi of the Moon wailed as she was taken, her back kept pinned to the cold wall with her shirt falling back over her face. Good lord, but he was inventive! Admittedly her legs were starting to cramp and the blood going to her head was giving her a headache, but the intense _pleasure_ of each hard firm stroke into her was addictive. Usagi's fingers tightened on her ankles as he kept her bent over, unable to move as he pounded into her, giving moans and breathy growls as his pace picked up. Her feet were actually leaving the floor sometimes, kept up as he shoved inside deeply. "Feels so good." She whimpered at him, body rocking almost violently back and forth, his body mounting hers more firmly, fingers digging into her ass. She abruptly fell into an orgasm, biting her lip to hold back the scream of pleasure.

Mamoru felt her convulsing about him and groaned, seeing the skin under his fingers turning red from where he was gripping her backside. He devoured the sight of his cock impaling her deeply with wild thrusts, bodies moving back and forth. His hands left her ass and slammed into the wall above his head, hips thrashing fiercely and his hardness pounding in. She whispered something that he didn't catch and shifted under him but his body boxed hers in, pressing the girl closer to the wall and then fucking her harder and harder, hearing her delighted whimpers. His teeth were bared and he felt his body tensing, a coiling heat in his stomach that heralded his approaching climax. The upperclassman's hands lowered quickly and went to her bound ones, squeezing them gently in case she was distressed and then with a shout, he drove in deeply and froze, body blazing with pleasure as he shot his load.

Usagi was stunned to follow him closely into release also, pinned to the wall by his cock and thighs, their legs in her face. She felt his fingers entwined with hers and had been grateful for the comfort from him, Mamoru thoughtful enough even lost in a hunger that was almost frightening to her. It was a huge turn on though and her heart was beating hard in excitement. The blonde clenched around his soft length, chasing the beautiful feeling of ecstasy he had caused by his wild fucking and then the upperclassman drew out of her and she felt tender hands on her hips helping her to rise.

He turned her and leaned the dizzy girl into the wall, moving in close till they were pressed together from chest to feet, loving the feeling of her soft skin and curves. "Good lord, Usagi. That went a little out of hand." He breathed into her ear, nuzzling her. He hadn't really expected to be swept away by raw lust from having witnessed his cock penetrating into her wide open core. The position had been fucking hot and he really hoped that she let him do it again.

The Senshi of the Moon nuzzled back at him because her hands were still tied behind her and her vision started to return to normal. She hobbled a little with her tied ankles and felt his arm wrapping about her waist to support her. "Mmm, it did." She agreed dryly, wondering when her headache was going to pass and the world stop spinning. As fun and bloody hot that position was, the girl knew that she couldn't do it often. It had been an intense sex, Mamoru unleashing his inner sadist. He liked binding her, spanking and fucking in inventive poses and Usagi couldn't have wished for a more exciting lover. She laughed suddenly and he pulled back to stare at her quizzically.

"What's so funny, Odango?" He asked her curiously, seeing the red in her cheeks slowly fading. He was glad that she wasn't pissed at him for getting fucked into the wall-literally-and she actually looked quite amused over something. He cupped the breasts spilling out of her bra and top and she stopped laughing to moan at him, thrusting her chest harder into his palms.

"I just found it funny that I was a virgin only a week ago and now I'm doing you like a pro." Usagi smirked at him and then broke into helpless laughter. "And you are some kind of sadist!"

Mamoru mock-glared at her and then grinned and crushed her lips under his, stopping her mirth dead and taking advantage of her open mouth to slip his tongue inside. He kissed her thoroughly and then pulled away again, bending down to sweep her into his arms and take her back to the basin. "A sadist, hmm?" He murmured evilly. She hadn't seen anything yet and all sorts of wicked things were popping into his head. With a lover who was willing to try anything, there was all sorts of arousing and exciting things they could do.

As she was lowered back to the ground, her hips to the basin, the Senshi of the Moon looked back at him warily. Mamoru kissed her lips softly, eyes burning into hers with hunger and then there was a hand between her breasts and she was pushed back. She was leaned back onto the edge, legs dangling and her shoulders touched the mirror. Usagi's thighs were shoved wide and a hot wet mouth was suddenly on her sex, licking and sucking. She moaned, pulling her legs open wide for him and sliding her ass down the bench so he could have better access. Usagi felt the brush of his teeth and her eyes popped wide in astonishment as he nipped at her and then went back to licking. "Oh yeah! A sadist." She whispered to him, eyes closing in bliss as he ate her out. There were definite bonuses of being this man's lover and this was definitely one of them!

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

**Comments:** The next Chapter will be out in a few days. I hope that you liked this newest Chapter and the smutty goodness. :) There will be another fifteen Fanfics for this Series, but they will be coming out slowly. I have a lot of other Fanfics to complete first. But these are the titles and you can guess from the names, what the Fanfics are about. LOL **Apartment Games, Curfew Games, Mall Games, School Games, Bedroom Games, Alley Games, Maze Games, Battle Games, Masquerade Games, Royal Games, Medical Games, Domination Games, Car Games, Comfort Games**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Day Games *****Hard Smut*****  
**Author:** Princess Destiny  
**Email:** princessdestiny AT destinysgateway DOT com  
**Website:** destinysgateway DOT com  
**Facebook:** Link In Profile  
**The Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen Fanfiction Archives:** Link In Profile  
**Rating: **NC 17+ **(M on FFnet)**  
**Summary: **The Sequel to **Night Games**. After such a passionate night spent with Sailor Moon, Mamoru is determined to figure out which of his friends or acquaintances might be the blonde. But the only one who fits the description is his worst enemy, Usagi! Now that he knows it is her, can they get over their differences and start a brand new relationship?  
**Couple: **Usagi And Mamoru  
**Category:** Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen  
**Chapters:** 3/3  
**Status:** Completed  
**Year Completed: **2012  
**Size:** 106 KB

**Comments:** Hello everyone! Whew, done! Sorry it took so long, but I've been quite ill for the last few weeks and also got some really bad news about my medical condition. It's hard to write when you're depressed. *Sigh* Anyway, this Chapter has oral sex, so the usual warnings apply. There is a reason I'm only posting this on my own site! LOL. The next Fanfic in the Series **Apartment Games** might be a while, as I'm trying to get out the rest of **A Kiss Can Be Deadly**, as well as **Fright Night**. Usagi and Mamoru are so freakin' hot together and I can't resist writing for them. I'm tempted to start on number fourteen for this Series, but I know I do have to do other Fanfics. Oh well, I'll see how I go.

**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives****:**If you like reading about romantic couples for just about any fandom you can think of, then come on over to my site. I've been running it since 1996 and it's completely automated. It's for romantic Fanfiction with happy endings, which means that the couple will always end up together, or have a very smutty encounter. It also for any rating with no restrictions on content, so if you're interested in sexual or graphic violence, it won't be cut down like on FFnet. Anyone can create an account and submit their Fanfiction and it goes directly into Most Recent for everyone to read and review. We have almost 4,000 Fanfics for a range of Books/Anime/Movies/TV Shows and more. The link can be found in Profile, or just enter this in your browser: destinysgateway DOT com.

**Facebook: **If you'd like to talk to me about my Fanfics, or just talk with other Authors and fans about Alucard and Seras and other pairings, come on over to my Facebook group. It's called **Destiny's Gateway**, the same as my Fanfiction Archives. I'm on there every day and I post my Fanfics on there also, as well as updates on where I am up to in my writing. facebookDOTcom/groups/destinysgateway/

* * *

******Off Topic: Looking for a roomate. My roomate is moving out in early November and I am looking for a replacement. I'm looking for someone who has similiar interests in Fanfiction, Anime, that sort of thing, so I know we'd get along well. :) I live in Mawson, Canberra (Australia) in a three bedroom, one level townhouse. The complex I'm in has a pool and tennis court and whoever rents with me will already have a double bed, beside table and a bookcase in the room to use. You would need to pay half the rent, bills, food etc. I have a dishwasher, washing machine and dryer, as well as other furnishings in the townhouse and a really big TV. There is another small room which we use as the study/computer room. Oh and you must liked cats, as I have several, but no more pets are allowed on the property. If you're interested, or know someone, please contact me: **

******princessdestinyATdestinysgat ewayDOTcom (Email also in profile)**

* * *

Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also.

* * *

**DAY GAMES**

**By Princess Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

The dark-haired man hummed against her flesh, feeling the girl jerk in surprise and his hands went under her ass to push her sex further into his mouth, bent down low to pleasure her. He absolutely loved the tangy taste of his new lover and couldn't wait to get her to his bed so that he could lick and suck on her everywhere he hadn't already. Usagi didn't last much longer and came hard, juices flooding his mouth and her voice keening out her pleasure.

Usagi sat up because lying on her bound arms had been rather painful and she gave him a tired, yet happy smile. "I can't believe we're doing this in the toilet at the Arcade! Motoki or any of the staff could try and come in here." Maybe it was time to leave? She looked at him, brows raised in question. "Let's go to your place, Mamoru."

"Not yet, my little bunny." Mamoru whispered to her, licking his lips. He wanted to try one more thing. He saw Usagi's startled eyes and then he was pushing her to her knees in front of him, eyes gleaming in a predatory manner. "Before we go to my place, do something for me?" While she was tied, he had a fantasy that he really wanted to be fulfilled.

Usagi blinked at him, blue eyes going wide as she crouched there, face close to his member, which was starting to grow hard. She glanced up at him, then to his cock questioningly, seeing some deep almost frightening emotion in his eyes, that was all hunger and lust and made her stomach fill with butterflies of excitement. He wanted her mouth on him again? "Mamoru," She teased, a smirk spreading across her face. "Would this fantasy involve a tied up naked girl giving you a blowjob?" Why wasn't he worn out? She sure was! But if he wanted this, then she was happy to oblige. Besides...since their encounter a week ago, she had been really curious about oral sex. The first time had been when the blonde was blindfolded and she really hadn't gotten a good look at him.

The upperclassman grinned back at her, feeling embarrassed and also relieved that she understood and wasn't angry or upset. Usagi was a bloody amazing girl and there was no way in hell he was letting her ever get away from him now. She was _his_. Sailor Moon belonged to Tuxedo Kamen and he to her, and now he had his former worst enemy exactly where he wanted her.

Truth be told, he had thought her growing prettiness very attractive and had sometimes caught his gaze on her long bare legs and her ass under her short skirts. "The safe word won't work in this instance, so put your thighs about my leg and if you want me to stop just squeeze." He said in slight concern. She had only done this once and he had almost suffocated her the last time! Then again, the blonde had done exactly that to himself just a half an hour ago when his face had been buried between her thighs.

The small girl gave a slight smile and then shuffled closer till her thighs were about his lower leg over the slacks. Her ankles were hurting a bit from the underwear tied about them, but it was bearable, as was her arms behind her back. Usagi squeezed experimentally and saw him nod at her. She lowered her gaze to his cock and examined it as she hadn't been able to when she had been blindfolded before in his room. It was really quite large, even only half aroused and she was amazed that it had fit inside. Her mouth moved closer without prompting, smelling his and her cum on his flesh as she parted her lips and then tentatively licked over the broad head.

Mamoru groaned as her tongue slid over him and he became harder, hands clenched at his sides so that he wouldn't grab her. Oh, what the hell? The dark-haired man's fingers wrapped about each ponytail tightly over her ears and he shoved forward, her head banging on the basin as his cock met her lips. She cast a slight glare at him and rubbed her head with one hand, then turned her attention back to the hard length eagerly waving under her nose. "Whatever you want, Usagi." He whispered, seeing her uncertainty.

Usagi ignored the twinge of pain from his death grip on her hair, knowing how it felt to be totally aroused with a wet hot mouth just millimetres from aching flesh and waiting for that first touch that would blow the mind and bring untold pleasure. She blew over his erection and then opened wide, trying not to use her teeth as she slowly pushed him into her cavern. He moaned at her desperately as she enveloped him, mouth shoved wide about his girth and trying to suck in oxygen. The blonde frowned and pulled back, almost slipping him from her mouth, then driving herself hard onto him and slipping half the rock hard cock into her till he hit her throat.

She was killing him! The upperclassman took a firmer grasp on her silky hair, thighs boxing her in as she experimentally moved back and forth on his arousal, trying to get used to how big he was. But the slow caress of her tongue as her saliva coated his cock was driving him utterly insane. The need to ram in was almost painful and he found that his teeth were clenched. "Can I move?" Mamoru asked her desperately. She paused and mumbled an assent about him. With a gasp, he drove in deeply, feeling her tight throat closing about him almost like her sex had earlier.

The Senshi of the Moon tried to calm down as she felt his pubic hairs on her nose and then thankfully Mamoru drew back out and she gasped for air. Before she could do anything, he thrust back in, her head knocking on the basin. Wetness flooded from her core down her thighs as her head was held still by her hair and he started a rhythm, gradually going hard and faster. The blonde remembered to breath quickly through her nose every time he drew back and her lover's hardness never left her mouth. He was moaning almost constantly and she was fascinated by how sexual it all was, the lust in the air, the hot flesh moving in her wetness. She found herself watching his red staff with the thick veins as it came out, drenched in her saliva, then her throat was stretched as it went back down.

And then there was suddenly the sound of footsteps and someone jiggled the door.

Usagi and Mamoru froze just as he was going back down her throat.

"Hello? Who's in there, the door is locked?" A female voice called out. "Motoki?"

The small blonde started to panic and she inched away from Mamoru, pushing her head into the basin counter to pull herself from his length.

"Shh!" Mamoru hissed from above her, the flaps of his open pants brushing her cheeks. He looked down to see her blue eyes rolling side to side as she tried to get him out of her mouth so that she could speak. With a groan, he abruptly thrust hard down her throat and stayed there, hands pinned to her cheeks. "I'm getting changed!" He called out to her, as if he was one of the staff.

The girl giggled. "Oops! Sorry about that. See you out there." The sound of her footsteps faded.

He glanced down to see the delectable sight of the Odango with her lips distended about his large girth, her nose buried in his short hairs and her blonde fringe brushing his stomach. It was weird, but he could actually _feel_ the menace from the blonde and winced, drawing back. "Sorry about that." Usagi growled back at him, her blue eyes glaring upwards. He shuddered at the sensation as it went along his cock and his eyes shut tightly. "Oh god, do that again." He pleaded with her.

Usagi was ready to bash him one good for muffling her with his length, but she couldn't help responding to the naked want in his voice as he asked her to growl again, nor the lust she could see on his face as she glanced up awkwardly. It was also soft of _funny_, the way he had stopped her from calling out. She forced back a grin and then growled again as he had wanted, both of them feeling it vibrating up his cock. Her hair was grabbed harder, head forced to the basin and with a muffled squeak the girl found herself abruptly being fucked with a thrilling ruthlessness. The blonde could only moan at him in excitement and lust, thighs clenching about his leg as her arousal peaked and his hardness thrust madly back and forth down her throat.

Mamoru knew he was being a little rough, but couldn't quite help it, the scent of their lust thick in the air, the heat and wetness about his cock and the eager girl at his feet tied like a pagan sacrifice. She squealed at him as her head kept thumping the basin and he slid his hands back to cup her head gently, still holding her hair, so that the blonde wouldn't get any bruises. Unfortunately for her, this position was far too tempting and she was shoved onto him hard and held there as his desire reached it's release and with a shout he orgasmed, shooting his load down her throat with the girl's forehead to his stomach.

The girl moaned at him, lips so wide it was uncomfortable and she felt a hot wet sensation going down her throat, slightly bitter and proclaiming that Mamoru had just orgasmed. She felt him going soft on her tongue, nose desperately drawing in air as he held her impaled to his muscled stomach. She squeezed his leg with her thighs and he immediately pulled back as promised. "Gawd, that was hot." Usagi moaned at him when his cock pulled from her mouth and he fell to his knees before her. They exchanged a smirk, part amusement, part disbelief that they had tried something so daring on only their second time together. He had been so passionate and she had responded in kind!

The dark-haired man was still cupping her head and he pulled her forward into a heated kiss, tasting himself on her saliva. "You're wonderful." He breathed out, kissing her again and then up one cheek to her ear, where he nibbled on her ear. "When we get back to my place, you can ride my tongue, okay little bunny?" He whispered filthily. Usagi shivered in delight and moaned at him, pressing closer.

That sounded bloody tempting and she loved his head between her thighs, pleasuring her! Usagi grinned at him and licked his chin teasingly. "Okay, I'm holding you to that." And maybe _he_ would be the one ending up tied by his underwear. She eyed him thoughtfully and almost smirked at his unease as he saw the coldblooded calculation in the blue depths.

Usagi was up to something! But Mamoru knew that he would enjoy it immensely. She was the most satisfying lover and he hoped that they would be together for a long time. As Tuxedo Kamen, he had feelings for Sailor Moon and they had spilled into his other life. The life where he was the worst enemy to this small girl, but it really didn't mean a lot now. She was his and although it was yet to sink in and the changes it would bring, he couldn't remember a time when he was having more fun. Or been that aroused by someone! It was absolutely _exciting_ to be with the Odango and he didn't know how he had missed this in the years that they had known each other.

"I want to be inside of you again already." He whispered to her.

The girl's blue eyes rose to his and she smiled shyly, glancing down at his groin, which was indeed becoming hard again. "Already, Mamoru?" Usagi's head tilted to the side and she smirked. "I would really _love_ to be done by Tuxedo Kamen." She murmured wickedly, licking her lips.

Mamoru groaned at her helplessly, his hands rising to smooth over her shoulders and down to her breasts, pushing the bra and top upwards. He toyed with her nipples for a long moment, eyes thoughtful. "Would you now?" He murmured back.

Usagi moaned and arched into his touch, wishing that her hands were untied so she could touch him back. "Hell yes!" The blonde whimpered, eyes closing to savour the touch of his hands on her aching flesh. She _did_ wonder how the two of them had a such a big sexual drive, but as Mamoru was her first lover, she didn't really know if it was normal. Maybe because they weren't exactly like other people and had powers?

The dark-haired man placed his hands on her hips over the skirt and leant into her, pressing her ass to the counter. His lips met hers, starting off in a gentle kiss and becoming more heated. As Mamoru's tongue parted her mouth and slipped inside to deepen the kiss, he summoned a rose into one hand and transformed. Usagi squealed as she felt him transform, the brush of his tuxedo against her bare skin and he grinned at her wide-eyed look. "As you commanded, my Lady." He purred against her mouth, drawing back.

"What else can I command you to do, Tuxedo Kamen?" Usagi purred back, lashes lowering over her blue eyes till she was giving him a seductive look. She was thrilled that he had transformed for her and was already becoming unbearably aroused.

"Would you like to find out?" He said silkily, licking over her bottom lip. The hero's hands were wandering over her body, cupping her breasts and caressing down over her toned stomach, then sliding up under the skirt. The small blonde gave a delicious shiver against him and he kissed her hard, hands moving behind her to take handfuls of her perfect ass. "Mmm, but after we get back to my place okay?" Tuxedo Kamen went on, his eyes gleaming.

Usagi nodded, eyes curious as he kneaded her backside. She whimpered in protest as the dark-haired man drew back and his hands went to the clasps on his cloak, taking it off and spreading it over the floor. He gestured expansively at the ground, eyes narrowed on her face with a rather ravenous look. "On hands and knees?" She grinned at him, liking how he thought. As Tuxedo Kamen nodded, she carefully knelt down and bent over, hands at the base of her back. She was actually really glad that he had been so thoughtful of her to lay his precious cloak on the floor. It was the bathroom after all and wasn't the most romantic place, but it was pretty bloody hot to be taken there, with an Arcade full of people, and staff who could try and burst in at any moment. "Tuxedo Kamen, I think we're some sort of sexual exhibitionists."

He chuckled and knelt down behind her, pushing the skirt over her backside to reveal it and caressing her smooth skin. "Why, are you having some urges to have sex in public places?" He asked her in amusement and lust, turned on by the thought of fucking Usagi somewhere that they might be caught. Hmm, she could be right about them! Somehow, it did appeal to him.

"Maybe." She breathed back, lowering her head to the floor and feeling the softness of his cloak on her face. It pushed her ass into the air and she felt his touch becoming more sexual, tracing between the cheeks and sliding down to her drenched folds. Usagi shuddered as his gloved finger traced over her core, then rubbed the clit. "Mamoru." She moaned at him desperately, body starting to burn up.

Tuxedo Kamen smacked her on the backside and grinned at her shriek. He bent over her body till his mouth was at her ear. "Wrong answer, sweetheart. Try again." He whispered into it, before licking over the curve.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Usagi cried out, bucking up towards him as he crouched over her body and her sex met the hardness of his cock through the slacks. He rubbed on her for a moment, then shifted over her, one arm coming down next to her own. The blonde heard the sound of his zipper being lowered and then a heavy body was pushing onto her from above, the dark-haired man's form surrounding her own. His hot breath was on her throat, his chest along her back and the blunt head of his erection brushing her core.

"Correct." The hero murmured to her, his other hand coming down beside hers. He mounted the girl dominantly and kissed her cheek as his cock pushed into her folds and he slowly sank into her tight wet heat. "Feels so good, my little bunny. How is it for you?" Tuxedo Kamen demanded, needing to hear that she wanted him as badly as he did her.

The blonde whimpered, her head thrown back onto his shoulder, their thighs pressing together as he sank in to the hilt and stopped, stretching her out pleasurably. "Mmm, feels incredible. I never knew that sex could be this good." She moaned at him, eyes closing tightly. He wasn't moving inside and she could have screamed, needing him to move. "Please pull out." She whispered to him, amused when she felt him freezing above her.

Tuxedo Kamen's eyes were wide and shocked as he heard her and then he reluctantly drew out. But just as he was about to pull his aching flesh all the out of her sex, she ordered him to thrust back inside. "Usagi, you're wicked!" He moaned back at her, sensing her amusement. The hero had thought that she'd wanted to stop, but the Odango was just teasing him. He loved it when she was playful.

"You _really_ didn't think I wanted you to stop, did you?" Usagi asked, grinning madly. He responded by thrusting down into her hard, rocking her body. She writhed against him, loving the feeling of being surrounded completely by his muscled body. The girl's arms were crushed between them, but she really didn't care, as her lover drew back and then drove in again. Tuxedo Kamen's movements began to speed up, the pleasure spiralling up higher between them.

The two fell silent as their bodies thrust together and his arm rose to wrap about her waist, pushing the blonde back down hard onto his cock as he thrust up. She gasped and gave a whimper that went right down to his groin and he licked over her throat, teeth nibbling, Mamoru was tempted to give her a hickey, but knew that it wasn't something that she could hide. The girl still had to go to school and there was a risk that her parents could see it. "Can I go harder, Usagi?" He asked her desperately, feeling how tight his balls were and how his length felt like it was going to burst at any moment.

"Absolutely!" The Senshi of the Moon groaned, trying to keep up with his frantic movements. His arm tightened almost painfully over her hips and she was pushed down more onto the cloak, ass in the air. Teeth bit into her shoulder through the top and she heard the harsh breathing near her ear. It excited her, knowing that Tuxedo Kamen was close to losing control. She had only been with him over two nights now, but was already recognising little signs. His cock drew back and slammed in, stretching her and penetrating deep. She wished he could grind on her clit, but they were at the wrong angle. "Harder, please." She whispered, face flushed and eyes dazed.

Tuxedo Kamen gave a growl and his arm clamped about her, forcing the girl lower at the front and his teeth biting into her shoulder. He didn't know what it was about her, but he felt positively primal around her, like he never was with past girlfriends. Usagi brought out his dark side and his passions and he felt that he could be his real self and hide nothing. Excitement blazed through him with the hunger as he started to fuck her harder and faster, their breaths loud in the room. The blonde stopped moving and let him take over, happy little whimpers in her throat as he took her.

The ecstasy was in every bone in her body and she felt the hero keenly, all about her, his scent in her nose and his hard flesh impaling her over and over. With a small cry, she climaxed, throat arching up. Usagi became lost in the pleasure and felt him thrusting more wildly, her body rocking back and forth. Tuxedo Kamen leant all his weight onto one arm, his cock slamming into her and prolonging the fire in her body. He gave a sexy moan into her ear, the bite of his teeth in her shoulder and then she felt him orgasming too.

The dark-haired man kept thrusting as the pleasure burned through him and his hard flesh could only kept taking hers, driving in deeper as he felt the hot splash of his sperm inside her and delighting in the way Usagi's sex was clamping down on his from her own release. The two of them slumped together, breathing hard. Tuxedo Kamen pulled out of her and rolled to the side, cradling the blonde in his arms. He pressed a kiss to her sweaty forehead and felt her turn her face to kiss his jaw.

"We need a bed." Usagi told him, stretching out her muscles and feeling the echoes of the orgasm still in her limbs. She shifted her hands against his stomach and tilted her head back more, seeing him raise up a little to peer down.

"We do need a bed." He agreed, blue eyes lazy as he met her gaze. The blonde looked thoroughly sated and he loved the heavy lidded look of her blue eyes, the smokiness from the lust.

The two of them kissed slowly and then he untied her and detransformed back into his civilian form, pushing his soft cock into his pants and zipping it up. They used a cloth to clean themselves and then he leant back against the door to watch as the blonde redressed. Mamoru's man's eyes raked lasciviously over her form as she yanked her skirt down from her waist lastly, then turned to the mirror to tidy her hair. He slipped up behind her and took one silky ponytail in his hands, letting it sift through his fingers and watching it gleam. "Usagi, can I take your hair down when we get home?" Mamoru asked her softly, not realizing what he had said.

But _she_ had. The Senshi of the Moon slowly met his eyes in the mirror, hers wide and startled. When we get home, he had said, just as if they were living together. She nodded jerkily and followed his movements as the upperclassman went to the door and toyed with the lock, waiting for her to join him. Just what was going on between them? Only sex, or something more? Usagi nibbled on her lip uncertainly as she turned and walked to his side, the two exiting the room and walking down the hall. The scary thing was, she might just love him and didn't know if Mamoru felt the same way. When he had said those words, the blonde couldn't help but imagine living with him. Going there after school each night and making love and sleeping in his arms. Buying furniture together. Sitting on the couch in each other's arms eating dinner and watching TV. Good god, did she want to _marry_ him or something?

"Is something wrong?" Mamoru asked her, frowning a little as he saw the stunned look in the girl's eyes. It was as if she had received a great shock. When they paused in front of the door, he turned her to face him. "If you're having second thoughts, we don't need to do this, Usagi." He told her tenderly, a finger going under her chin to tilt her face back.

The girl blinked at him, then abruptly focused, seeing the concern in his gaze and knowing what he was thinking. "No!" She said, aghast. Of course she hadn't changed her mind.

"Oh..." Damn it, he _had_ done something wrong! That Usagi had now changed her mind disturbed him greatly. In fact, it could even be said that his heart was clenching in pain from the rejection. That this girl could affect him so deeply was shocking, but she had always been there in his life somewhere. Ever since they met, they had crashed into each other every few days, argued, shared food and friends and over time he had started to miss her if she didn't appear somewhere. Mamoru enjoyed their arguments and now that he knew she was the girl that he saved in battle, she meant even more to him. He could see them together for a long time...maybe forever. "Alright Usagi, then I'll see you around." He murmured in regret, bending to kiss her forehead and then turning to leave.

"No!" Usagi said again, grabbing his arm as he turned to leave. Her wide blue eyes met his, filled with a shared disappointment and urgency. "I didn't mean that I wanted you to go. I mean no that nothing was wrong." She refused to let go of his arm and he didn't seem inclined to take it from her grasp.

Mamoru's eyes closed for a moment in abject relief, glad that he hadn't been too aggressive sexually and scare her away. "Thank god for that, Odango Atama." He teased, seeing her glare back a little, then smile. The dark-haired man bent down to her little ear, seeing her shiver as his warm breath wafted over her skin. "Meet me a block down towards the Pizza Hut." He whispered to her, both of them pausing just before the staff door that would take them out into the main Arcade. He moved even closer, reaching about either side of her body to cup her ass and shove her up into his groin. "Because I just can't wait to get your clothes off again."

Oh god, neither could she! Usagi glanced back at him in question, wondering why he didn't want to walk out of the Arcade at her side. "Why?" She asked him, frowning. Was Mamoru embarrassed to be seen with her? That would be really bad...

Mamoru saw what she was thinking and his hands rose swiftly to cup her cheeks, stroking over the skin. Her eyes were rather distressed and he hated seeing it like that. "No, I'm not embarrassed to be with you." He told her gently, reading her mind. "Isn't it funner this way?" He demanded. "Motoki and I think even your friends have been trying to throw us together and it's more exciting keeping them guessing."

The blonde smirked and then leant forward and kissed his nose, then pulled away, his hands falling from her face. "Yeah, it's a _lot_ funner." She hesitated and then grabbed the door handle, twisting it but not pulling the panel open. "What's your address?" Usagi asked him, wondering what sort of a place he had.

He stared at her for a moment and then gave it curiously, wondering why she wanted it.

"Catch me if you can, Tuxedo Kamen!" Usagi whispered seductively. And then with a laugh she wrenched open the door and skipped into the Arcade, making her way casually for the door.

She wanted to race him there in their superhero forms! Mamoru was more than happy to oblige. "Oh, I will." The upperclassman purred, his blue eyes darkening at the challenge. He yanked open the door and looked through the crowds to see the blonde disappearing out the sliding doors. Before they had even closed, he saw her blur as she turned to the left and began to run. The game was on!

"Mamoru, where did you disappear to?" Motoki asked, winding through the people to get to his friend's side as he reached the counter. "I still have your books." His eyes looked over the usually impeccable man, whose clothing looked rumbled and a button was in the wrong hole at the bottom. What on earth had he been doing?

Mamoru glanced at the exit and gave his best friend in the world a grin. "Nothing I want to share yet." He murmured cryptically. "But mind my books till tomorrow, will you? Something important has come up."

"Anything I can help with?" The blonde haired man asked, frowning as he tried to figure out what was off with the upperclassman. He had a smirk playing about his mouth and his blue eyes were displaying a strange excitement and some other emotion that he couldn't define.

The dark-haired man looked down at his watch as if just remembering the time and then he backed away a little, inching towards the door. At this rate, Sailor Moon was going to beat him to his apartment, but then again she had to locate it first. The only time Usagi had ever been there, she had been blindfolded. "I can handle it. Gotta run." He said urgently, unable to wait another minute to catch the tempting little blonde. When he caught her, the pleasure was going to be exquisite.

Motoki watched with open mouth as his friend wound through the crowd smoothly and then left via the sliding doors. His eyes went wide as he witnessed the cool and collected Chiba Mamoru suddenly run hell-bent for leather down the block, vanishing as he passed the front windows. "What the hell?"

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

**Comments:** I really hope that you enjoyed the last Chapter and I'll try and have the new Fanfic in the Series out within a week or so. :) Meanwhile, check out my other Fanfics up here on **Destiny's Gateway**.


End file.
